Hogwarts: from the Dungeons
by loboscuro
Summary: Albus Severus Potter's life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. SEQUEL to Albus goes the school.


**Sequel to _Albus goes to school - better read that first.  
_**

_A/N: My random foray back into Harry Potter land._

_

* * *

His mouth fell open. Was this to be his Hermione?_

"Hullo," he said. "I'm -"

"Albus Severus Potter." The girl scanned him with an air of appraisal. "I've read all about your Dad. I'm Clem, by the way. Clementine Goyle."

He stuck out his hand slightly awkwardly, and she shook it with a slightly friendly smile.

"Go away, Clem," Scorpius muttered to her. She rolled her eyes and sat down pointedly beside him. "Hello to you too, Malfoy."

Albus couldn't help a smile at Scorpius' pained face. So these two knew each other.

* * *

After Clem had given up on finding the toad, the three of them somehow got into a conversation, which though starting awkwardly progressed into enthusiastic discussion. When the sky outside began to darken, the subject turned at long last to Hogwarts, Houses, and Sorting.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin, of course," Scorpius said at once, eyes bright with pride.

"Same," Clem agreed. "_Definitely_ not Hufflepuff. That would be the worst."

"How about you, Albus?" Scorpius asked half playfully, eyes narrowing. "Oh wait, don't say - Gryffindor."

"Well," Albus said. "That's what I want, yeah."

Clem smiled slightly. "And here I was thinking you weren't too bad, for a Potter."

But he knew it was a joke. "Don't go listening to your Dad again."

Still, Albus reflected, though he truly wanted to get into Gryffindor, he would be slightly sorry to have left the option of Slytherin for ever. How odd. Only this morning he had so dreaded that James' ominous predictions should come true.

* * *

They had soon put on their too-new school robes and now stood nervously clutching their respective trunks.

"Apparently we need to fight stuff in the Sorting," Albus said, feeling extremely queasy again. Scorpius' pale face turned a shade whiter but he said nothing.

"Who told you that?" Clem asked.

"Mr. Weasely, and my brother James."

"Well, they're lying, scaring you. It's just some old ceremony."

Albus' stomach lay easier. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did you read it in _Hogwarts: A History_?" Albus said, remembering Dad, Mr Weasely and Mrs Weasley's reminiscences about their first meeting.

Clem gave him an odd look. "No."

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way! We'll be takin' the boats across the lake."

Albus looked up timidly as he approached the huge form of Hagrid, the giant man's hair and beard now streaked generously with grey. He wondered whether he should say hi, if Hagrid could even hear him from down here. Hagrid found him in the crowd, somehow, and he gave a friendly chuckle.

"Hullo, Albus! How's Harry doin'? Yeh're alright?"

"Hi!" Albus grinned. "Dad's doing great, we all are. Nice to see you."

Hagrid gave him a pat on the head, and Albus moved on, feeling like maybe he was beginning to get his grip on Hogwarts' world.

* * *

They were greeted at the castle doors by the headmistress, Professor Vector. Everybody was nervous as they filed in to wait outside the great Hall. Even Clem seemed to be on edge. Albus had found Rose again, and she nudged him, smiling anxiously.

"Just a few more minutes, and then we'll be Gryffindors, Al."

He said nothing, but smiled widely.

Finally, they were let in. As they gathered in the front of the hall by the staff table, Professor Longbottom gave Albus and Rose a friendly, reassuring little wave. There was a sudden hush when Professor Vector brought out a tattered, ancient hat.

Which began, rather startingly, to sing.

_Oh, it's another year of magic_

_More maladies to cure_

_More fun with curse and hexing_

_'Tis all in jest I'm sure_

_For we've had so many years now_

_That were ill and evil free_

_After all were saved_

_It's jut peace and tranquility_

The hat stopped its song a minute or two later, and Professor Vector explained that all they had to do was go out to the three-legged stool and put the hat on. She then unfurled a long roll of parchment, clearing her throat.

"Abbott, Tracey."

"Abraham, Joseph."

"Acton, Sylvia."

It went on, and the nervousness in Albus' stomach reared up again.

"Cullen, Ashley." ... "Jenkins, Justin." ... "Lee, Stanley." ... "Macmillan, Robert."

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius pushed out of the crowd and Albus watched him walk to the three-legged stool. Vector lowered the har onto his head; it sat there for about a second before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

Albus was getting queasy again. It was almost him soon. he watched "McLaggen, Gerald" sorted into Hufflepuff, and gave a grim smile...and then his insides flipped. He felt rather bad for McLaggen. And suppose it was him? He didn't think he could tell Mum and Dad. But then again, Dad probably wouldn't mind what house he got in...

"Oliver, James." (Hufflepuff.) "Orwell, Edward." (Ravenclaw.) "O'Vanderville, Chris." (Slytherin.)

"Potter, Albus." Professor Vector's voice softened slightly upon pronouncing his first name.

Albus gulped and stumbled out, barely feeling Rose's reassuring pat on the shoulder. He sat down and felt the hat sink down over his eyes.

_Dad had said that you could choose, _he thought.

_Hmmm_, came a voice, and it could only be the hat. _Interesting. Another Potter, I see. Of course, the first son I put straight into Gryffindor...it was quite obvious. How about you? Will we finally have a Potter come to greatness in the House of green?_

Albus hesitated, and that was enough for the hat.

_Very well, then_. "SLYTHERIN!"

A sudden hush seemed to come over the room. Albus thought he felt Professor Vector take the hat off him rather slowly, as though she felt it might have been mistaken. He found Rose's eyes; she was pale-faced, her gaze frozen to him. He tried to smile at her, but she only gave him a look of horror and pity.

Albus stood slowly and took a few stiff steps. He caught sight of James, looking completely shocked, at the Gryffindor table. He looked up at the staff table, desperate for some sort of reassurance, and finally, finally, Professor Longbottom - Neville - gave him a completely understanding, encouraging smile. Hagrid nodded at him, seeming to gruffly wipe at one of his eyes. The Staff began to applaud him, some of the professors only looking curious.

The silence in the student ranks was finally broken when somebody began to clap at the Slytherin table - Scorpius. Clem joined in at once, and then a whole group, and then the whole table; they had finally gotten over their confusion at whether they should be happy and angry that a Potter had joined their ranks. The rest began to clap, albeit slightly bemusedly.

Albus tried not to look around at the stares and some smiles as he made his way to the table.

"Here, Potter," Scorpius said, and moved over, making a space for him. He felt a rush of relief and grinned at his friend.


End file.
